


Are You a Painting?

by FeliciaSueLynn



Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Smut, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaSueLynn/pseuds/FeliciaSueLynn
Summary: Jihoon is a good college student but he's bad with words unless it's a cheesy pick up line. He's not one for clubs or bars but a certain someone soon changes his mind.





	

Pyo Jihoon isn't one for gritty underground clubs or hardcore partying. So when he finds himself dragged to The Sandu, one of Seoul's most popular underground rap joints known for its crazy shenanigans, he has to ask himself why a million times over. But for some reason he just can't say no to his best friend's pouty face when Kyung asked if Jihoon would come watch him perform for once. 

He finds himself plastered to the wall near the bar and about half way to the stage staring out at a massive crowd of sweaty bodies swaying together to some kind of techno beat. The rap battle started in about half an hour and until then he was nursing a beer and checking his phone for the time every minute or so. 

It's not that he's a wallflower really, he's perfectly fine with people and has no qualms with making a fool out of himself. But drunk, smelly people who could be jacked up on coke or meth definitely weren't for him and from the few people who had come up to him, he's pretty sure that's the majority of the crowd. 

"Jeez, man, if I knew you were going to bring down the atmosphere like this, I wouldn't have asked you to come," Kyung teases as he walks up with a fresh beer. Jihoon still hadn't finished the first one but it was warm and gross now so he gladly accepts the new one after chugging his old one and throwing the bottle in the nearby trash can. 

"Yah. You know I don't like places like this."

"Just give it a chance, will ya? It's not that bad."

"Easy for you to say," Jihoon mutters and then decides to change topic, "aren't you on soon? Shouldn't you be getting ready instead of being out here harassing me?"

"I figured you'd be doing what you're currently doing and decided to save you from boredom. I'm hurt you don't like my generosity."

Jihoon rolls his eyes and checks his phone again, "I'd rather be bored than have to stare at your stupid face."

Kyung jokingly shoves him and shakes his head, "I see how it is. Fine. I'll find you later."

Jihoon smiles and waves his friend off as he disappears in the crowd to reach the discreet door to backstage on the other side of the room. Shaking his head at his friend's antics, Jihoon goes back to staring at his phone wondering if he could leave yet. He had some advanced stats to get to and a new musical composition to write for his classes and he knows his time could be better spent.

Fifteen grueling minutes later, someone walks out on stage and the music goes off. Everyone's attention is immediately brought to the stage where a young, but admittedly handsome man is walking up with a microphone.

"Hello everyone, my name is Taeil and I'll be the ref for tonight's battle. Are you all ready for the mad talent we have here tonight," he tries to hype up the audience and it works as loud yells of hell yeah and get on with it erupt from the crowd. Jihoon watches on in disinterest as Taeil continues to pump up the audience for a few minutes. 

"Remember, the winner of today's match will hold their very own concert so to speak, exactly two weeks from now on this very stage. It's up to you guys to decide."

That caught Jihoon's interest. No wonder Kyung wanted him here today. He'd been performing in battles here all the time but he's never heard of a prize like this. Jihoon is slightly less annoyed with him now that he knows the reason behind him needing to be there.

"Today we have, Park Kyung, a newbie making his way through, vs Zico, the crowd favorite. Can the underdog win in this challenge? I guess we'll have to see. Let's get this party started," Taeil yells unnecessarily into the microphone. The crowd erupts in loud cheers again and Taeil motions for the two to join him on stage.

His eyes search for Kyung but the guy who must be Zico appears first with a mop of platinum hair that sticks up at all angles and a cheeky grin. It's then that Jihoon truly decides not to do something evil to Kyung in retaliation for making him be here because Zico is a god and if he raps as well as he looks Jihoon just might need an oxygen mask. 

Aside from the shocking hair, the tattoos spilling from the collar of Zico's sleeveless shirt on his neck and down his arms is more than enough to attract Jihoon's attention. Trying to be a good friend, he tears his eyes away from Zico to sweep to the other side of the stage for Kyung. Kyung is looking directly at the younger man, a smirk evident on his lips and his eyes saying "I know what your thinking."

"You know how it goes. You each get to drop a verse back and forth until the music stops or one of you fucks up. The audience will decide the winner."

Jihoon's eyes span back to Zico and he watches the man's hair flop a bit as he nods a yes. He doesn't even bother to look at Kyung anymore.

"Call it heads or tails, gentleman," Taeil demands.

"Tails," Zico's rough voice flickers over the sound system and Jihoon thinks he just might melt. He can't even remember the last time he was this physically attracted to someone and he doesn't know if he wants to hug Kyung for bringing him here to see this piece of man candy or kill him because he knows the chances of them actually meeting are slim to none. 

Taeil tosses the coin up and catches it flipping it onto his hand and looking around trying to build the anticipation. Taeil finally removes his hand and with a smile and a booming voice announces heads. 

"Kyung, you get to choose who goes first," Taeil tells him. 

Without hesitation Kyung responds, "I'll let Zico go first."

Jihoon silently thanks him because he can't wait to hear more of what that voice has in store for him. Taeil nods and backs up to let them look at each other as they battle it out. The beat starts and Zico takes no time in starting his freestyle rap. 

Jihoon is captured by the way Zico holds the mic closely to his lips and closes his eyes like he's losing himself in the lyrics. He's amazed at the smoother parts where the words flow more like a song and Zico plays to the crowd walking around the stage like he owns it and then he's severely disappointed when Zico stops and Kyung picks it up. 

By the second line of Kyung's verse, Jihoon knew his friend stood no chance. The crowd was no where near as loud for Kyung. He feels bad for him but at the same time, Zico is exquisite and he can't lie about that.

The rest of the battle goes that way and lasts about ten minutes. Jihoon wonders if that's normal but doesn't think to much of it. Neither messes up but it's clear from the audience's reaction that the so called underdog wasn't going to overcome the odds on this one. Even Jihoon found himself cheering for Zico instead of his best friend. The music cuts out and Taeil sighs into the microphone. 

"Although I'm pretty sure we all know this is unnecessary, raise your voice if you're voting for Kyung."

The audience makes some noise but it's more out of pity, Jihoon thinks. He halfheartedly cheers along. Taeil motions for the audience to go quiet again.

"Raise your voice if you're voting for Zico," Taeil yells and immediately covers his ears. It's clear to Jihoon why; not even a second later the crowd erupts in so much noise he can't hear himself think. It doesn't help that some of the loudest screams are coming from him. He accidentally catches Kyung's eye and shuts his mouth looking away. He feels bad but can Kyung really blame him?

"Congrats, Zico. You'll be having a concert here in two weeks. Any words?"

"Thanks guys. It means the world to me."

The crowd goes wild again as the three of them leave the stage and another weird techno song starts up that sounds suspiciously similar to High High by GD & Top. He chugs the rest of his beer once again and decides he needs something stronger to quell the thoughts running through his mind. There's only a smattering of people splayed down the long expanse of the counter and Jihoon rushes over there before the crowd descends on it in a hungry hoard for liquor.

"What can I get you," the bartender asks.

"Something strong," Jihoon starts but his voice is suddenly in stereo. He looks to his right to see the one and only Zico. Zico laughs and Jihoon wants to swoon but he keeps his cool.

"His is on me," Zico tell the bartender, "That's too funny."

"Thanks," Jihoon replies the bartender nods and gets to work on finding a drink for them. Jihoon figures it's now or never to make his move.

"So, I have a question."

Zico looks at him and raises an eyebrow. 

"Are you a painting? Because I'd like to nail you up against a wall," Jihoon asks, voice an octave deeper than his normal baritone his face completely straight.

Zico, however, bursts into laughter throwing his head back.

"I'll admit that's a good one but I'll pass."

The bartender sets their drinks down and Zico gives him a $20 before disappearing. Jihoon watches Zico following him by his neon hair until he can no longer distinguish him in the crowd. It's only a few minutes later that Kyung finds him. They have one more drink together before leaving. Jihoon gives a side long glance towards where Zico had disappeared earlier. He thinks he probably doesn't stand much of a chance but he's decided not to give up. He leaves for that night with Zico still in his thoughts.

Jihoon appears at The Sandu every night after that hoping to catch Zico again. He won't let that fine man escape just yet. It's three nights after initially meeting the older (he learns from Kyung but just barely) man that he runs into him. Literally. 

Jihoon walks out of the bathroom looking down to make sure his fly is fully zipped. Without warning, he collides with another person. He looks up and finds himself engulfed in a fierce brown gaze framed by bleached hair. A fire is ignited under skin where his bare arms meet with Zico's steadying hands.

"It seems I can't be rid of you," Zico jokes releasing Jihoon once he feels the other isn't going to fall over without his support.

Jihoon doesn't miss a beat, "Do you eat lots of lucky charms?"

Zico raises his eyebrow again but Jihoon doesn't give him a chance to respond, "Because you look magically delicious."

Laughing heartily again, Zico pushes past Jihoon into the bathroom. Considering he isn't getting outright rejection, Jihoon believes he still has a chance. He goes home that night with a smile on his face and his skin burning where it briefly met Zico's.

Another two nights pass and admittedly, Jihoon is starting to lose faith that he might stand a chance with Zico. Still that doesn't stop him from making an appearance at The Sandu both nights. His coursework is being sorely neglected but honestly he can afford to slack off a bit so he could care less.

Walking to the bar for what seems the millionth time that night, Jihoon is suddenly met with an ass in his side and rowdy yelling.

"Yah, stop pushing me around," a hoarse, familiar voice yells. Jihoon is looking at the slightly taller man and smiling. Zico turns around.

"Sorry man. My asshole friend pushed me," Zico mutters showing no surprise that it's Jihoon he ran into.

Jihoon smiles, "Do you have a phone in your pocket?"

"This is another pick up line, isn't it?"

"Because that ass sure is calling me," Jihoon's smile widens into a downright grin. He feels clever for that one. Cheesy pick up lines are like second nature to him, but it's rare that one as good as that comes in a situation like this.

Zico shakes his head, but the smile doesn't escape Jihoon's notice and his faith is once again restored.

It's a whole five days later when Jihoon can make it back to the club and he hopes his absence wasn't noticed but an exam called and he had no choice but to sacrifice something. Sadly he chose a good grade over maybe running into Zico. He hates admitting that he missed the unique atmosphere of the club but perhaps he was just missing the possibility of running into his current obsession.

He's seated at the bar. Considering it's a Wednesday, the club is a bit empty and lacking it's usual amount of colorful people. It's rare that he can actual sit at the bar without some kind of substance spilling down his back and he's greatly appreciating it at this moment. 

Someone sits down beside him but he decides to ignore it. He's been hit on at least once every time he's come here and he's honestly not interested unless it's Zico. So it surprises him when instead of talking the person coughs slightly before tapping the counter. 

Jihoon chances a glance over and nearly falls out of his seat when he sees Zico sitting next to him. There are several other empty seats at the bar so Jihoon can't help but over analyze the fact that the man decided to sit next to him. Maybe he does like Jihoon after all, the younger thinks. Or maybe he just likes being hit on, the cynical part of his mind counters.

Jihoon smirks filtering through his unused lines to see what he wants to use. The words come out of his mouth before he's even fully decided but that doesn't matter.

"I may not be 5 gum but I can still stimulate your senses."

Zico gives a short laugh before taking a quick swig of the drink the bartender puts in front of him, "Is there a reason you only speak to me in cheesy pick up lines?"

Jihoon debates between giving another pick up line or telling the truth. He knows he'll have to have a real conversation with the man sometime but for some reason the words get caught in his throat when it's not a pick up line. He tries anyway.

"Um...honestly. Because, well," he pauses unsure of what he wants to say. Zico smiles.

"You're adorable."

Jihoon can feel his face and ears flush and before he knows what he's doing he says, "Do you have a band-aid, because I scraped my knee falling for you."

He claps a hand over his mouth. He definitely hadn't meant to say that. He feels his face turn an even darker shade of red. Zico laughs again and ruffles Jihoon's hair.

"See. Adorable."

Huffing, Jihoon responds, "I speak in pick up lines because it's easier than real words."

Except it doesn't come out nearly as eloquent as it did in his head and is instead smashed together and barely understandable. Zico seems to get it though.

"Good to know," Zico smiles and gets up walking away. Jihoon buries his head in his arms. He's definitely screwed it up. He always does that. He's all smooth and cool when he's saying the lines but when those are stripped away he's left shy and unable to form actual sentences without making a fool of himself. He leaves shortly after the encounter and can't bring himself to go back to The Sandu.

He immerses himself completely in the school work he'd been ignoring. His professors were starting to get irritated with him and he figures he may as well go back to his ass kissing ways since it seems he wasn't going to get to kiss Zico anytime soon.

It isn't until Saturday that Jihoon gets away from his compositions and textbooks. Kyung forcibly drags him to The Sandu to see Zico's concert. It's then that Jihoon finds himself cemented to the same exact spot he was in when he first laid eyes on Zico.

He lets Kyung feed him beer after beer while waiting for the concert to start but 10 minutes before Zico goes on Kyung disappears and Jihoon finds himself almost too drunk to stand. He curses his best friend for leaving in his time of need. He's about to see the man he's been obsessing about for 2 weeks perform after being shut down and Kyung is no where in sight. 

The ten minutes pass much to quickly for Jihoon's liking and Taeil is suddenly announcing Zico and the concert starts. Zico gets half an hour to play anything he wants. Somehow, the raps seem to relate directly to Jihoon. He swears he hears their (non-existent, his mind cruelly reminds him) story in the lyrics. He pushes the thought out of his head as quickly as it came in.

That half an hour was the most agonizing thing Jihoon has ever been through. Watching Zico in his element had sobered Jihoon considerably especially with the tent slowly building in his tight black jeans. He didn't know watching someone perform could be so sexy but the evidence was clear in how uncomfortable he was.

Zico is performing his last song (or so he says, it's been his last song for 3 songs in a row) when Kyung finally returns except instead of being a good friend and bringing another beer, he pries the empty one from Jihoon's fingers and grabs a hold of his wrist.

"What are you doing," Jihoon screams over the crowd.

"Just trust me you little shit," Kyung replies and tugs Jihoon's wrist forcing the rest of his body to follow. He pulls Jihoon towards the door on the other side of the room that leads back stage. When Jihoon realizes where they are going he stops dead in his tracks becoming dead weight.

"You are fucking crazy. I'm not going back there."

"I told you to just trust me. I wouldn't do something that could harm you. We've been friends for how many years and you still don't know that."

"You may not harm me but embarrass me to hell and back you would definitely," Jihoon accuses. The words don't seem to make full sense to him but he's sure Kyung got the message. 

"I promise it's not that. Now please just come on."

Kyung gets behind Jihoon and pushes him from the back proving more effective than trying to pull the stubborn man along. One of the bouncers guarding the door opens it for them and Kyung easily pushes Jihoon through guiding him down a slim hallway into a tiny room and sitting him on a sofa that looks 10 years past when it should have been thrown out.

Kyung is breathing hard from the effort of getting Jihoon in there and he bends over grabbing onto his knees to catch his breath. When he's back to normal he straightens and gives a threatening look to Jihoon.

"Wait here. Don't go anywhere, got it?"

Jihoon sighs, rubbing his forehead but nods. He knows once Kyung is up to something there's no stopping it so he decides it's just easier to go along with it no matter how much embarrassment it will result in.

It's barely 5 seconds later when the door opens again and Zico walks in. Jihoon opens his mouth to try and explain why he's here but no words come out and instead he's just staring opening and closing his mouth like a fish until he decides to just shut it before he makes himself into a bigger idiot.

Zico smiles, a new mischievous glint in his eyes, "Is that mic in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?

Jihoon blinks several times trying to figure out of this is reality or not. Did Zico just come onto him? He wasn't the one who gave the pick up line. He unconsciously pinches himself and Zico chuckles nothing going unnoticed by his perceptive eyes. 

"I'll take your speechlessness as agreeing to the later," Zico breathes and closes the distance between them. He pulls Jihoon off the couch and crashes their lips together. Jihoon's hands come up to grip instinctively as Zico's hips. 

Zico pulls away after a few minutes and although Jihoon's lungs feel like they're about to burst from lack of oxygen he wishes the older hadn't stopped. Zico leans his forehead against Jihoon's.

"It's funny. I don't even know your name but I've been crushing on you since you dropped that first line," Zico's voice is airy like he just had the wind knocked out of him.

"It's Jihoon, wait what?"

Zico laughs, "Yea."

Jihoon shakes his head trying to make sense of everything, "Then why...?"

The words get stuck again and he really could curse himself at moment like this. 

"Because, I wanted to see if I was just an unobtainable prize for you. I was going to assume so when you didn't show up for a while. But then Kyung..."

"That asshole," Jihoon mutters, "He's going to hold this over my head until the end of time if I don't pay him back."

Zico laughs again and Jihoon thinks if he can make this man smile like this all the time, he doesn't care how bad he is with words.

"Let's talk about that later. For now," Zico leans in and captures Jihoon's lips again pressing his body as close to Jihoon's as possible. Jihoon nearly falls back on the couch trying to move away. He feels his face burn with the fact that he's still pretty hard.

Zico's hands move down Jihoon's body to grasp at his back and keep him in place. Zico grinds unabashedly against Jihoon and the small gasp that escapes the younger gives Zico the chance to deepen the kiss further. Jihoon could melt inside Zico's mouth and be perfectly happy for the rest of his life he thinks. Pulling away from the younger's lips, Zico kisses up Jihoon's jawline to his ear. Jihoon whines in the back of his throat but he sound dies when Zico's lips are pressed against his ear in a hot whisper.

"Let me help you with your little, well," Zico palms Jihoon's dick through his jeans, "big problem."

Jihoon can't help the shiver that runs through his body. Zico pushes him down on the couch and drops to his knees. He rubs Jihoon through his jeans again before reaching for the button and zipper. Zico pulls Jihoon's pants off one leg at a time. It seems torturous to Jihoon.

"Zico, please," he whines.

"Jiho," the older man states looking up at Jihoon and going completely still.

"What," Jihoon breathes.

"My real name. It's Jiho."

"Jiho," Jihoon tries the name on his tongue and decides that although he likes Zico as a rapper, Jiho fits the older man.

Zico continues stripping Jihoon. The pants thrown to the side and finally sliding Jihoon's boxers off. His nails scrape gently down Jihoon's thighs as he drags the boxers down as slowly as possible. He flings them next to Jihoon's jeans and grabs Jihoon's dick.

"Jiho," Jihoon moans and entangles his fingers in the blonde hair he's been longing to touch.

Jihoon thinks he might go absolutely crazy when Zico leans down and engulfs him almost fully in his mouth. The tip of his dick hits the back of Zico's throat and he takes it all. Jihoon can stop the incoherent moans slipping from his lips.

Zico starts bobbing his head tongue swirling around the tip as he pulls his mouth off before sliding back down Jihoon's length. Jihoon's fingers tighten in Zico's hair and he's sure he's hurting the older man but that's just a tiny voice in his head that's easily ignored and whisked away by the pleasure he's currently drowning in.

He comes much to quickly and finds himself turning red with embarrassment. Zico swallows everything and lets go of Jihoon's cock with a loud pop and then licks his lips. Zico stands up and reaches a hand out to help Jihoon off the couch.

"Come on," Zico says. When he's met with a questioning look he smiles and continues, "we can't stay here forever. Management will get a little suspicious."

"But aren't you," words fail him again. He's not sure how he wants to word the next words out of his mouth.

"Later," Zico smiles and leans over to whisper in Jihoon's ear, "I want you to be the painting I nail against the wall." 

Jihoon's blush is so fierce it reaches the top of his ears and invades his chest. Zico kisses his cheek and pulls him out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved finding the cheesy pick up lines for this. It was great. I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
